


New House Mate

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Anthro's have always been treated as pets. At first they were seen as Elite, but now every one, good and bad, have one. Elsa is trying to fight for their rights, one Anthro at a time.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	New House Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn. Complete for now.

It was unclear why she was here exactly. This was no place for a woman to be, not one with good intentions that is. The only reason no one was bothering her was probably due to her calm yet uncaring demeanor.

This place was unsavory, Rapunzel will have a field day if she found out she was here right now.

It was best to get out of here as soon as possible, but something catches her eye, or rather, a sound catches her ears.

She stops in her tracks and turns to the rather large cage. Tilting her head she looks between the two separate cages, before looking to the man in charge.

"Why is one older than the other?" She asks, her tone had no emotion.

"Lass keeps getting sent back, won't listen," he just about hisses and glares at the cage.

"How much?" She can't believe she's doing this right now.

"Fuck I'd give the bitch to ya for free if ya just keep her!" He grumbles.

"I'll take her," she says and the man looks relieved.

**~NHM~**

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick! Who's this? Where'd you get her? Elsa, answer me damn it!" A very energetic blonde asks as soon as Elsa sets her foot into the door.

"I was working, I'm sorry, this is Anna, got her on the job," Elsa answered each question as soon as she was able to. Rapunzel looked at her worriedly, before she could ask more questions Eugene interrupted her.

"Check the news!" He called and they turned their attention to the TV where they showed police arrest the man Elsa had been talking to a few hours ago. Rapunzel glares at the woman.

"You were at the black market for a job?!" She yelled.

"No, I got lost walking back to the meeting point, two busts in one go, I call that a win and they gave me a vacation as thanks," Elsa said, still calm as ever. She turned to Anna and gave a ghost of a smile.

"Anna this is your new home, Rapunzel is in charge of cleaning, but I ask that you please listen to her. The redhead over there is Ariel, she does the cooking, she's mute, but Rapunzel speaks for them both. The man is Eugene, he's like security, but he will steal anything he fancies so please, no shiny things around him," Elsa introduced the girl to the others.

"This is Anna, please be nice to her. Now if you'll excuse me I have paperwork to deal with," Elsa said to the others before making her way deeper into the house.

"Well then, from the looks of things you're from the black market, so the first thing we have to do is give you a bath," Rapunzel said pulling up her nose.

"A-a bath?" Anna asks as her ears twitch.

"Ah, she does speak," Rapunzel smiles and ushers the girl to the bathroom.

"So what kind of dog are you?" Rapunzel asks as she fills the tub for the girl. Anna hums as she hugs her tail.

"I think one of my previous buyers called me a cinnamon husky?" Anna says.

"Well then, good thing we're not like stereotypical cats and dogs then?" She smiled and Anna had to smile at that too.

The woman's fur, ears and tail looked well taken care of. Anna felt a little shy with her dirty, unkempt self.

"Okay sweetie get in so we can clean you," Rapunzel said and Anna did as told.

"Does Miss Elsa take good care of you?" Anna suddenly asked as Rapunzel was busy rinsing the girls hair, she had to pour in new water after finishing the girls fury body.

"She takes the best care of us, she doesn't treat us like pets," Rapunzel said and that made Anna relax. There was a knock on the door and they turned to look at Ariel who started to sign to them.

"Ariel says the food is ready, we can go eat once we're done here," Rapunzel translates to Anna who was frowning. At the mention of food, Anna's tummy made itself known.

"Well looks like _someone_ is hungry," Rapunzel giggled and Anna blushed as she smiled shyly. They finished up the girls' bath before dressing her in some extra sleep wear that Ariel lent her.

"I'm sure Elsa would take you shopping as soon as she has time tomorrow," Rapunzel said as she looked the girl over. Anna's eyes sparkled at that. Could it be that there were nice people out there? She's never met one. All her homes so far were cruel. They forced her to be naked and on all fours and once they realized she was different from other girls, they threw her back out.

At that thought and in a force of habit, she curled her tail between her legs. She hovered near the table as Ariel placed down the last plate of food. Unsure of what to do, her ears pulled back and a small whimper left her throat.

Elsa, who had just sat down, blinked and looked at her.

"Anna, please sit, eat, you must be hungry sweetie," Elsa said with a kind smile. Her eyes sparkled with, what Anna would assume to be, adoration. This made her blush as she nodded and sat down. She watched the others take food and she was starting to lick her lips to keep from drooling.

Elsa noticed the uncomfortable and lost look on the girl's face and decided to give her already packed plate to the girl, switching it with her empty one. Anna blinked and looked down at the plate before looking back up to the woman.

"You can start eating dear and if you want more after, just get some okay?" Elsa informed her as she rested a hand on the girl's furry one. Anna could feel the slight chill from them. At first she had thought the woman was cold to the touch due to being outside when they met, but this seemed to be a normal thing.

"We encourage you to take, don't want Ariel's hard work to go to waste!" Rapunzel smiled and the red cat blushed as her ears dropped slightly. Anna smiled as she watched the two female cat's tails intertwining. The male one, Eugene, was already scarfing down his food.

"Eugene, remember to chew or you'll end up choking again," Elsa scolded, but Anna realized it wasn't mean like others. It was different.

Anna started eating slowly, she was hungry for sure, but she didn't want to be messy. Her tail was wagging happily at how delicious the food was. The table was rather silent, only purring was heard as the cats ate.

The dog girl looked to the only human among them. She was eating slowly while watching Eugene inhale his food. Elsa rolled her eyes at the male cat before looking toward the females. Her eyes didn't linger before moving to Anna's. She saw the ice blue eyes widen at seeing teal ones already looking to her.

"Everything alright Anna?" Elsa asked as she placed her fork down and pushed her half eaten plate away from her. Anna tilted her head at that before looking back to the human.

"Everything is really nice Miss Elsa thank you," she said politely. Rapunzel giggled lightly and Anna's ears dropped. Elsa glared at the girl before smiling at her.

"This is your home now, if you need anything just let me or Rapunzel know," Elsa smiled kindly. Anna nodded and watched the human stand.

"Thank you Ariel, the food was lovely, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight everyone," Elsa said as she pushed in her chair and waved before walking deeper into the house. Everyone stopped eating as they watched her leave and Anna was a little confused at the glare Ariel gave to Elsa's half eaten plate.

"Hey, it's okay, she ate more this time, she's probably just tired. You know how she is after work like that," Rapunzel reassured the redhead as she rested a hand on her shoulder. Ariel sighed and nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked as her ears dropped. Rapunzel blinked and looked at her, tilting her head.

"Everything's fine, Elsa just doesn't eat enough for our taste," she said waving it off. They ate in silence, Eugene being the first to finish. He disappeared into the living room and Anna could hear the TV go on. Ariel started taking the plates back to the kitchen and Rapunzel showed Anna where her room was.

The room wasn't too bad, it was really nice. Heck she's never had her own bed before. That thought sent a shiver up her spine and her tail curled between her legs again. She sniffed the air and all she gathered were dead air mixed with the fading smell of Rapunzel. Elsa did say she was in charge of cleaning so that made sense.

Elsa was enjoying her book as she snuggled into bed. It had been a long day. After she got lost and then found Anna along with younger Anthro's she had a ton of paperwork to do. The reason she took the older girl was due to the fact that she knew, compared to the younger ones, that she would be difficult to find a home for.

**~NHM~**

It really pained Elsa to see how Anthro's were treated. She would love nothing more than to have them have the same rights as humans, but she was only one of a handful of people that actively fight for Anthro rights. She was lucky to find herself working for a company that can at least ensure they find good homes.

A good home was better than nothing after all.

Her attention gets dragged away from the same sentence she'd been reading for the past ten minutes as there is a knock on her door. Anna was standing in the doorway, hugging her pillow to her chest as her ears pulled flat against her head.

"Something wrong Anna?" Elsa asked as she placed her book to the side. The girl's tail gave a little wag before stopping again.

"Nothing's wrong it's just…" Anna trailed off as she whimpered softly.

"It's all new to you?" Elsa asked as she gave a small smile. The dog girl nodded as she hugged her pillow closer to herself. She wasn't sure what she was trying to achieve by being here.

"Come here," Elsa said as she patted the open spot beside her. She giggled slightly as the girl perked up and made her way onto the bed, her tail wagging happily. She was like a puppy.

Elsa knew that Anthro's were more attuned to their animal side and that their human side was more about their appearance and intellect. They had hands, walked on two legs, had human eyes and could talk, couple with them having hair like a human and not just fur. So she couldn't resist scratching the girls ears.

Anna responded by giving a happy bark as her tail wagged more. Her tongue was slightly out her mouth as she panted happily. Elsa smiled and kept petting and scratching at the girls ears and fur. When she stopped Anna whined and nudged her hands with her snout. Elsa just giggled and kept scratching and petting the girl.

"You like that Anna?" Elsa asked as she calmed down to just lightly stroking the girl's muzzle. Anna lay with her head on the older woman's leg as her tail wagged.

"It feels really nice, no one has ever done this without expecting something in return," Anna whispered. This made Elsa hesitate a bit before continuing her stroking.

"I'm sorry you had to go through those things," Elsa whispered. She knew she couldn't save them all, but she could at least save the ones she had right now. She wanted to tell Anna that everything will be okay now and that she won't let anything bad happen to her, but the girl was already fast asleep.

Elsa smiled and turned off her lamp before snuggling down into the comfort of her bed. She rested a hand in the girl's fur and closed her eyes as sleep took over her as well. Her last thoughts being that, Anna was very warm and comforting.

**~NHM~**

The next morning Elsa woke to a rather pleasant sight and a more pleasant feeling. During their sleep, the two moved closer to the other. Elsa was snuggled warmly into the girl's fur. The chest fluff that covered the top part of the sleep shirt while the bottom had rolled up to just under the girls breasts. Her fluffy belly was warm and soft against Elsa's bare arms that pressed against and draped over her.

Anna's arms were holding her as their legs intertwined. The girl was still snoring softly and Elsa couldn't help but blush slightly at the closeness they were sharing. Deciding that moving was not an option she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to the Anthro girl.

How could people treat them like animals? This was a very human-like behavior. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of how this would have looked like if Anna were more human.

She could already see Rapunzel's sly smile, Ariel would take a picture and Eugene...he wouldn't care much. Elsa would admit though, no matter how much she tried to imagine Anna as a human, she reverted back to the Anthro in her arms. She wouldn't have her any other way.

"Elsa…" Anna grumbled above her. The human looked up, but saw the girl was still fast asleep. She gave a tiny giggle before nuzzling back. Anna hummed and pulled her closer, her leg untangling and moving over her hip. Elsa's eyes snapped open as something pressed against her.

Anna let out a little needy whine as her hips moved. Elsa pulled back slightly to see the girls shorts strain against something. She gulped and slipped from the sleeping girls arms. Anna whined and felt around the empty space instantly and Elsa stuffed a pillow between her arms as her face flushed red.

Her heart was beating out of control as she decided this was the perfect time to go have breakfast. Her mind racing with questions, but mostly unintelligent screaming. She let out a cough before taking a deep breath, calming herself.

"You coughed, what's wrong?" Rapunzel asked as she popped her head into the kitchen area. Elsa jumped and startled at the cat girl who was staring at her with big green eyes and ears perked.

"Stop doing that!" Elsa scolded as she doubled over and coughed again. The blonde rushed over to rub her back as she moved her to sit. Her nose twitched and her ears flicked.

"Exciting morning?" Rapunzel asked with a raised eyebrow. Elsa frowned up to her as she tried to catch her breath.

"I can smell puppy love," Rapunzel explained making Elsa blush all over again. Her expression told the cat everything.

"You didn't know? Oh dear," Rapunzel sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her tail was swaying around. Elsa still didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Nothing to worry about Elsa, just know that there will be certain times where our latest member of the family will be...loud and maybe messy? I'm not sure how dogs work when they go into heat," Rapunzel explained and Elsa's eye twitched.

"Heat is for females and if Anna has...that, doesn't she fall under male?" She asked confused, she's never encountered an Anthro like this before. She was pretty sure Anna was a female before now.

"Anna is both so she'll go into heat but her need would not be to be bred but to breed," the cat explained and Elsa nodded dumbly. She thinks she understands.

"There is still so much people don't understand about us," Rapunzel sighed and Elsa saddened.

"Don't worry! It's extremely rare so most of us Anthro's don't understand it!" Rapunzel jumped to reassure the woman. Elsa smiled softly to her in appreciation. Rapunzel smiled and her ear twitched.

"Ah, Ariel is awake, breakfast should be ready soon Elsa, maybe you should shower, get the puppy love smell off you," Rapunzel giggled at the blush that started to creep over the woman's face yet again.

**~NHM~**

"Anna, you ready to go do some shopping?" Elsa asked once everyone was awake and had breakfast. The dog girl's ears perked and she tilted her head. She was wearing the dress Elsa had bought her the day before when they met.

"I have some time open to go with you to get cloths, if it weren't for that stupid law that required an Anthro to have a human with them in public, I would have had Rapunzel take you later in the day when you've had some more rest," Elsa explained and watched the girls tail start to wag happily.

"I'd love to go! I haven't been outside in forever!" Anna barked happily as she started trotting around, her tail wagging up a storm.

Elsa smiled and grabbed her keys. She waved to the other three as they left. The girls waved back and Eugene just stared at them lazily, barely lifting his head.

The drive to the mall wasn't long, Anna was happily looking out the window, tail still wagging and her tongue hanging out her mouth. Elsa found it very adorable, the events of earlier that morning already long forgotten. Anna was none the wiser of what happened.

"Okay we're here, now Anna I know everything is going to be exciting and scary and there will be a lot of people, I'm going to ask you to please stay close to me. At times I will probably hold your hand so you don't get lost okay?" Elsa asked as she turned to the bouncing girl.

Anna nodded and smiled before they got out. She stood frozen as she looked up to the massive building. There were so many people too. Anna gulped and hugged Elsa's arm to her body.

"We won't be long okay? Just going to get you a few outfits, there's only one store that caters to Anthro's," Elsa explained as she started walking them into the building.

Anna became more and more overwhelmed at the amount of eyes on her. Other humans were frowning or sneering, some Anthro's were tilting their heads in confusion.

"E-Elsa, why aren't I on a leash?" Anna asked. The human stopped dead in her tracks before slowly looking towards the dog girl.

"You are not a pet, Anna," Elsa said and the girl's ears pulled back as she looked up to the slightly taller woman.

"B-but I...I'm a d-dog," she whimpered out. Her eyes caste between some of the looks she was starting to get now that she was talking to the woman and not just walking along with her.

"Anna, you're more than that, you're also a person and you're free to do as you please. If it weren't for the fact that they would catch you and put you into a pound, I'd let you go out alone. I want you to understand that I won't ever treat you like I own you," Elsa said as she gently stroked the girls arms. Anna just kept looking at her with these big puppy eyes and the woman pulled her into a tight hug.

"If I could I would ban the law that lets people keep Anthro's as pets, you deserve to be free like everyone else," Elsa whispered into her ear, stroking her back soothingly.

Anna hugged the woman back. Maybe, just maybe...being a pet wasn't what her kind were meant to be. That thought opened so many possibilities open to her. She hugged Elsa closer. Maybe she could find happiness in this world after all.


End file.
